Tetsuki Yamato
is is one of three Kabutech Riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love. With Ketaros Zecter, he is able to transform into . History A prominent and loyal member of ZECT, he is the user of the Ketaros Zecter. Yamato knows that anyone who has betrayed ZECT must be destroyed and is the given the mission to eliminate Neo-ZECT and follows Mishima's orders to create the Jacob's Ladder station. He and Kamen Rider Hercus fight on orders to eliminate Neo-ZECT but their fight is interfered by Kamen Rider Kabuto. He later fights Kabuto at the station and they fight in outer space using Clock Up. After finding out that Kabuto's intention is to meet Kamen Rider Caucasus during their fight, they later fall off the station with Kabuto being saved by the Kabuto Extender while Ketaros dies, gloriously shouting "My soul is with the ZECT!" upon re-entering Earth's atmosphere. Other Appearances 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Yamato is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider Ketaros appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Kamen Rider Ketaros Kamen Rider Ketaros transforms using the power of his bronze Kabutech Zecter, the Ketaros Zecter. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 196cm *'Rider Weight': 96cm Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.7t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.4s He uses the ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun and Ax modes), and skills in far range fighting. }} Arsenal Ketaros Zecter As a user of a Kabutick Zecter, Yamato transforms through the bronze Ketaros Zecter. Rider Brace Like all Kabutech Riders, Yamato uses the Rider Brace installed on his right arm to change into his rider form. When the zecter flies onto the brace and lands sideways, Yamato turns it to transform. ZECT Kunai Gun A weapon similar to Kabuto's but has only the Kunai Mode. Through not seen in the movie, Ketaros can use the Rider Beat, where he uses the tachyon particle from the zecter to perform a stronger Avalanche Slash. ZECT Buckle A belt that will allow the Riders who didn't use a transformation Rider Belt to enter speed-force by pressing the button on the center top of ZECT Buckle. Ketaros only used this once during a space battle against Kabuto. Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Ketaros': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Ketaros. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Ketaros. First used in the World of Black RX to fight Decade. Notes *In the Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game, Ketaros is voiced by Katsumi Shiono. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Deceased Category:Kabuto Characters